


won't come back again

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, College Student Stiles, Derek to the Rescue, Hospital, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, intentionally vague, involuntary hold, pack business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!" Stiles cried and fought harder.  "You need to call Scott!  He's my alpha!  Call Scott!  Call Derek!  I need my pack!  I'm in danger here from the other werwolves!"</p><p>Security arrived and helped to strap Stiles down while he continued to yell about needing to talk to Scott and his dad, that his dad knew about the pack feud and could explain everything.</p><p>The doctor approached and quickly jabbed him with a needle and within seconds Stiles was gone, his words echoing in his brain as he went back under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't come back again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 143: Escape at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ. 
> 
> I didn't have time to expand this to get it over 1700 words to classify it as a full fic by the comm rules so I had to go with keeping things intentionally vague to fit in the 1000 or less words. This isan idea I had kicking around for a while and I managed to get it to work with this prompt. I don't know if it will lead to more, though.

The only warning he got was the rhythmic beeping.

Stiles surged forward, sitting straight up in a hospital bed, gasping and panicked. The machines around him, that he was hooked up to started going crazy and within seconds he was surrounded by a couple nurses and a concerned looking doctor.

"This isn't Beacon Hills," he said, then winced at how rough his throat felt.

"Sir, you have to lay back," one of the nurses insisted, firmly trying to push him down.

Stiles started shaking his head wildly and straining to stay upright, to get out of the bed. He pulled out his IV and struggled against the arms wrapping around him, pulling him back.

"Get security in here, stat!" The doctor yelled, then muttered to the other nurse, "We need to sedate him."

"No!" Stiles cried and fought harder. "You need to call Scott! He's my alpha! Call Scott! Call Derek! I need my pack! I'm in danger here from the other werwolves!"

Security arrived and helped to strap Stiles down while he continued to yell about needing to talk to Scott and his dad, that his dad knew about the pack feud and could explain everything.

The doctor approached and quickly jabbed him with a needle and within seconds Stiles was gone, his words echoing in his brain as he went back under. 

***

"Stiles, right?" 

Stiles turned his head from the window to see his new visitor. He gave the man a once-over. Glasses, unassuming smile, button-up shirt but no jacket, sensible shoes but not ideal for regular hospital rotation.

"I don't need a shrink," Stiles muttered and turned back to the window.

It didn't matter. The man took a seat in the chair across the room, still a safe distance away from him even though Stiles was still strapped to the bed with restraints.

"I'm Dr. Weiler, Stiles. The doctor tells me you were saying some interesting things about werewolves and needing to call someone you referred to ask your 'alpha'. Can you tell me more about this?"

Stiles sighed. "I have nightmares, okay? I woke up and was disoriented and thought I was in one. It wasn't real. I know that. Has anyone called my dad?"

Weiler frowned. "We tried the number you gave us but apparently the cell phone is off."

Stiles thought for a second, then dropped his head and groaned. "It's the 23rd, isn't it? My dad is on a late honeymoon with Melissa. They got married a couple months ago but planned a week-long cruise for this week. Look, can you please call—"

"Stiles," Weiler interrupted. "Staff found some very concerning items on your person when you arrived, can you explain what they were?"

Stiles knew exactly what they found. Mountain ash, a rope of wolfsbane, some runes carved into clay... a finger.

"I don't know, man. I don't remember anything before waking up here. I'm in school and I get stressed out when I don't sleep. I just need some rest and vitamins and a lighter course load."

Weiler's expression didn't change but he stood up, nodding. "I want to help you, Stiles, but if you're not going to be honest with m—"

"Then _call Scott_. He'll tell you it's the truth!" Stiles yelled, jerking at his restraints again with a snarl that sounded downright wolfish.

Weiler gave him a disappointed look. "If you're trying for an insanity plea it's not going to work, Stiles."

Stiles held back a frustrated scream and fought to keep the hot tears at bay until Weiler let himself out.

***

Stiles wrists were nearly rubbed raw from trying in vain to get out of the straps. The pain throbbed through his arms and made it almost impossible to sleep, not to mention uncomfortable to position himself but he managed. He was dozing when a _click_ wormed its way into his mind.

By the time he registered it and opened his eyes a hand clapped over his mouth and Stiles' heart started racing, knowing he was beyond fucked.

"Calm down. It's me."

Stiles twisted his head and could have burst into tears at that very second at the sight of Derek staring down at him if he wasn't distracted by Derek working the straps open. As soon as he had one arm free Stiles tore wildly at the other one, ineffectively.

"Stiles," Derek said, covering his hands. "Let me."

Stiles did and as soon as Derek had him loose he threw himself at Derek who caught him easily, holding him tight.

"How did you find me?" Stiles whispered into Derek's neck.

"Word travels when you chop off the finger of a pack alpha," Derek replied, tone only slightly chastising. "We followed the rumors and then your scent to here."

Stiles pulled back and grabbed Derek's face, holding him still. " _Thank you_ ," he whispered fiercely. He kissed Derek almost bruising-hard, to remind himself that this was reality.

"Later," Derek whispered gently after a second. "Come on. Scott's getting your stuff from the director's office."

"It was easier to escape from the other pack with 'roided up werwolves than it's been to talk to anyone who would listen to me here," Stiles said, jumping out of bed. Derek took his leather jacket off and gave it to Stiles before checking that the coast was clear. 

"Keep your head down and know that I've got you," Derek said as they readied to leave.

"Derek?" he looked back at Stiles. "That's the one thing I never had any doubt of the whole time I was in here. I knew you'd come."

Derek squeezed his hand and led him out of his own personal hell.


End file.
